Volveré por ti Evan x Sucrette
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Las cosas vuelven a la calma con Kentin, Evan y los gemelos, para celebrar que finalizaron los exámenes los chicos quieren hacer una fiesta, pero Alexy quiere invitar a Evan ya que volverá a la escuela militar. Sucrette invita a Evan...a partir de allí nuevos sentimientos llenarán a ambos. ¿Acaso el amor nacerá entre ellos? Evan x Sucrette
1. Chapter 1

Dos semanas habían pasado desde los sucesos con Kentin, los gemelos y Evan, Sucrette se sentía más animada, todo había vuelto a la calma, costó un poco pero Kentin pidió disculpas a todos los de la clase por actuar como un idiota, a Castiel sinceramente le daba igual, Nathaniel y Lysandro lo disculparon aunque les era indiferente, en cambio Rosalya e Iris perdonaron con gran alegría a Kentin, felices de verlo como un buen chico de nuevo.

—Te extrañamos Kentin, era triste tenerte lejos—dijo Iris con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Iris…y de nuevo lo siento—dijo el castaño con una vergonzosa sonrisa.

— ¡Estás perdonado! Lo importante es que te hayas dado cuenta de tus errores—dijo la pelinaranja.

—Déjame adivinar, Sucrette ayudó en todo esto ¿verdad? —dijo Rosa con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sucrette, de cabello negro corto y ojos cafés no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se había dicho a sí misma no meterse en la vida de los demás, tal parece que eso es algo difícil.

Kentin le echó un vistazo a Sucrette quien reía con los gemelos debido a las bromas de Armin, recordando su confesión.

 ** _"Siempre he estado loco por ti ¿sabes?"_**

Se mordió el labio inferior recordando las palabras de la azabache.

 ** _"Siempre te he querido Kentin, siempre, yo esperé el vernos de nuevo con ansias, yo…te quiero tanto, no igual que tú a mí pero…quién sabe, quizás, con el paso del tiempo pueda quererte tanto como tú a mí, sólo por favor, nunca te vayas de mi lado"_**

Sucrette había dicho eso entre lágrimas, el castaño juntó su frente con la de ella, quedándose así por un buen rato, su corazón latía con fuerza ¿será que podría tener esperanza de conquistar a Sucrette? Sabía que no era el único enamorado, Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro y Armin también sienten algo por la azabache, pero no le importaba, no se iba a dar por vencido.

Con una sonrisa de lado Alexy se acerca a Sucrette.

—Al final todo salió bien, ¿no es genial? —dijo el peliazul con su característica alegría.

—Jejeje, sí, tienes razón, hubiera sido triste seguir peleados.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos celebrar?

— ¿Eh? No estarás hablando de una fiesta ¿o sí?

— ¿Alguien dijo fiesta? —preguntó Iris acercándose de repente.

—E-Espera…

Sucrette no se lo creía, ¿acaso Alexy tomará cualquier ocasión para hacer fiesta? El chico se veía muy animado.

Los demás comenzaron a acercarse.

— ¡Genial! Una fiesta nos vendría bien después de una semana tan pesada llena de exámenes—dijo Rosa con una gran sonrisa.

—Esperen ¿enserio quieren hacer una fiesta? —preguntó Sucrette sorprendida.

—Prefiero una fiesta simple que el Moondance—dijo Armin con una sonrisa divertida.

—Supongo que es una buena idea, Rosa tiene razón, hemos estudiado mucho nos merecemos un poco de diversión—dijo Priya con una sonrisa divertida.

Sucrette tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, sinceramente no le apetecía mucho ir de fiesta.

—Muy bien chicos, diviértanse ustedes, yo creo que descansaré en casa—dijo la azabache.

Alexy y Rosa se miraron entre sí desconcertados, luego sonrieron divertidos y se acercaron a Sucrette.

—Buen chiste, tú también vendrás a la fiesta y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso—dijeron ambos al unísono.

Sucrette tenía un tic en el ojo, sabía que dirían eso, bueno, pasar un rato de tranquilidad con sus amigos después de una gran tormenta no sonaba tan mal.

— ¿Y dónde será la fiesta? —preguntó Kim.

—Ya lo hemos hecho en casa de Iris, deberíamos hacerla en otra casa, ¿qué tal en la tuya Nathaniel? —propuso Alexy.

— ¿En la mía? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

— ¡Claro! Ahora vives solo ¿no?

—Mmm bueno…no es un departamento muy grande.

—No pasa nada, podemos hacer una fiesta leve, como juegos de mesa o karaoke, inclusive ver películas—dijo Priya.

—Mmm bueno, supongo que para el tamaño de mi departamento podemos hacer eso, si nadie tiene inconveniente entonces pueden venir a mi casa—aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Oh que interesante, veremos lo impecable que está tu departamento—dijo con gran sarcasmo Castiel provocándole un tic en el ojo a Nathaniel.

—Entonces ya está, que sea el sábado ¿les parece bien? —propuso Rosa.

Todos aceptaron…inclusive Ámber y Li.

—Iré sólo porque será en el departamento de mi hermano—dijo la rubia con orgullo.

—Esperen chicos, ¿podemos invitar a Evan? Él se irá de nuevo a la escuela militar, sería una buena para despedirlo—propuso el peliazul.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Sucrette, la azabache sudó frío.

— ¿P-Por qué me ven a mí?

—La tormenta se ha acabado, no estamos muy seguros si Evan acepte venir a la fiesta puesto que sólo nos conoce a Armin y a mí aparte de a ti y a Kentin, puede que entre Kentin y tú lo convenzan, queremos pasar un buen rato con nuestro hermano—dijo Alexy poniendo su mejor cara.

—P-Pero no estoy segura si los demás…

—Por mí no hay problema, fue desagradable al principio pero él también se disculpó con Rosa y conmigo, parece agradable—dijo Iris.

—Mientras no vuelva a cortejarme nos llevaremos bien—dijo Rosa.

Sucrette le dirigió una mirada a Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro, los tres hicieron una mueca.

—No me agrada mucho la idea, pero si eso hace felices a Armin y a Alexy quizás no sea mala idea—dijo Nathaniel.

—A mí me da igual mientras no se meta conmigo—dijo el pelirrojo.

—No tengo nada que decir, si los demás están de acuerdo entonces no habrá problema—dijo el albino.

— ¡Genial! Entonces contamos contigo Sucrette—dijo Alexy animado pasando su brazo por el cuello de Sucrette en un tierno abrazo.

Sucrette suspiró, no podía negarse a Alexy incluso si quisiera, miró a Armin quien tenía una gran sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento.

Las clases habían terminado y todos se dirigían a sus hogares, Sucrette se sentía cansada, apenas se habían arreglado las cosas con Kentin y los hermanos y ya estaban haciendo planes de fiesta.

No pudo evitar sonreír, quizás después de tanto drama un poco de diversión viene perfecto.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, no llevaba dinero para el autobús, además el aire fresco siempre sienta bien, aún era temprano, a Sucrette le apetecía sentarse en uno de los banquitos del parque, se quitó su bolso y se sentó relajándose totalmente, el aire golpeaba su rostro.

— ¿Disfrutando el clima?

Sucrette abrió rápidamente los ojos al ver a la persona parada frente suya.

— ¡Evan! Vaya no esperaba verte—dijo Sucrette con una sonrisa.

—Fui a comprar cosas para comer, que agradable verte de nuevo, diría que es el destino y eso que apenas nos vimos ayer—dijo el moreno con una sonrisa seductora.

Sucrette tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, no importaba nada, Evan siempre sería un "galán".

—Bueno, supongo que también es agradable verte, ¿quieres sentarte?

— ¿No te importa?

—No tengo problema.

Evan se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de la menor.

—Realmente hace un buen clima—dijo el moreno.

—Sí, y aprovechando que hoy salimos temprano decidí venir un rato al parque, además paso por aquí para ir a mi casa cuando no tomo el autobús.

— ¿De verdad? Que agradable tener un parque cerca de tu casa, ya quisiera tener uno yo cerca de mi departamento para salir a correr.

—Jejejeje, eso dijo una vez Kentin, de hecho una vez vine a correr con él.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué tal estuvo?

—Buenoooo…digamos que el deporte no es precisamente lo mío—dijo Sucrette entre risitas.

—Wow ¿lo dices enserio? Con esa figura que tienes yo diría que te ejercitas muy bien.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Sucrette le da un leve pellizco en la costilla al mayor, realmente el moreno no perdía el tiempo en hacer algunos comentarios en especial con esa coqueta sonrisa.

—Jejeje está bien lo siento, aunque lo dije enserio.

—Sí claro, ¿a cuántas más halagas así?

—Mmm pues esa doctora felicidad no está mal ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Sucrette no pudo evitar reír.

—Claro, tal parece que a ti te gustan mayores.

—Tengo 27 años, estoy en mi derecho—dijo Evan entre risas.

A pesar de ser un galán boa floja, Evan es un chico agradable y divertido, no lo podía negar.

De pronto Sucrette recordó aquel sueño "indecente" que tuvo con Evan, las caricias y los besos se sintieron tan reales que cuando despertó tuvo que lavarse la cara rápidamente con agua fría, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder por tal recuerdo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor al ver la cara roja de la azabache.

—S-Sí, no es nada, sólo recordé un sueño que tuve.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trató?

La menor miró de reojo a Evan, ¿sería buena idea contarle? ¡NO! Claro que no, que locura, esa clase de cosas no se cuentan nunca, él podría pensar raro de ella.

—N-No es importante.

—Has despertado fuertemente mi curiosidad, anda dime.

—De verdad que no es importante.

—Te haré cosquillas si no me cuentas.

—Mala suerte para ti, yo no siento cosquillas.

— ¿Enserio? Porque Armin me ha contado que a veces juega contigo a las cosquillas y siempre terminas cediendo.

¡Armin traidor!

Vio la sonrisa triunfante de Evan provocándole un tic en el ojo.

—Te lo contaré si tú me cuentas el secreto más vergonzoso que tengas.

— ¡Oye!

—Es lo justo—dijo la menos cruzando los brazos llena de firmeza.

Evan rio para sus adentros, bueno, podía confiar en Sucrette ¿no?

—No se lo vayas a decir a nadie y menos a mis hermanos y a Kentin.

—Lo prometo.

Evan suspiró antes de hablar.

—Yo…no me gustan las películas de terror.

—…

—…

Sucrette parpadeó desconcertada, ¿enserio eso era vergonzoso para él? Ella también es un poquito miedosa…aunque…siendo un fortachón que entrenó por años en la escuela militar…seguro que tiene una imagen de "chico súper valiente que no le teme a nada" que proteger.

— ¿Enserio es tu único secreto?

—Ah, y soy virgen.

Sucrette abrió los ojos con estupor.

— ¡¿Enserio eres virgen?!

Sucrette tapó su boca con sus manos rápidamente, que idiota, a su mente llegó lo que Kentin le contó sobre Evan en su juventud, maldición.

—Y-Yo…quiero decir…perdóname Evan yo…

—Descuida, Kentin me dijo que te contó lo que viví en mi infancia.

—Lamento hacerte sentir incómodo, no fue mi intención.

—Lo sé, sé que eres una buena persona, pero para que estés más tranquila, me supe defender, esos cobardes no lograron hacer conmigo lo que ellos querían, tenía una navaja a mi alcance y eso me salvó.

—Y-Yo…

—Sucrette, el pasado nos ayuda a ser fuertes, aunque entiendo que a mi edad es difícil de creer que siga siendo virgen—dijo con una sonrisa—pero aunque no lo creas soy tímido en esas cosas, me veo como un chico seductor…y de hecho lo soy, pero también soy muy sentimental ¿sabes?

—Bueno…es cierto que me cuesta creer que no hayas estado con alguna chica, ¿acaso eres de esos que piensan en esperar a la chica indicada?

Evan guardó silencio un momento sin dejar de sonreír, mirando con aquellos intensos ojos seductores a Sucrette poniéndola nerviosa logrando que se sonroje.

—Quizás sí, quizás no, quién sabe, he escuchado que cuando te enamoras tener relaciones sexuales es más placentero que con alguien que no te provoca un sentimiento.

—B-Bueno…hace poco tuvimos clases de educación sexual, debo confesar que ese tema me pone nerviosa, nunca me he puesto a pensar en tener sexo con algún chico.

— ¿Ni siquiera con Kentin?

Sucrette casi se cae cara contra el suelo al escuchar lo dicho por Evan, ahora estaba roja hasta las orejas.

— ¡N-No! Es decir…es guapo pero… ¡Joder Evan no te rías! —con bochorno se quejó la menor al ver reír al mayor feliz de la vida.

—Jejejeje lo siento pero es que verte tan nerviosa sólo por mencionarte eso es adorable y divertido, ¿acaso Kentin no te atrae sexualmente?

— ¡No! Al menos…por el momento no.

— ¿Por el momento? ¿Entonces podría pasar en el futuro?

—No lo sé, pueden pasar muchas cosas.

— ¿Y qué hay de Armin?

— ¿Estás seguro de querer meter a tu hermano en este tema?

—Ya es casi mayor de edad, además he notado como te mira, eso no me deja indiferente, sé que le gustas tanto a mi hermano como a Kentin, eso es un problema para mí porque no sé a quién apoyar.

Sucrette le da un amistoso golpecito a Evan en el brazo.

—A ambos los quiero como amigos, no estoy segura si en el futuro sienta algo más que amistad por uno de ellos, pero por el momento no debes preocuparte, mejor preocúpate en conseguir novia.

—Descuida, mi última novia la tuve a los 22, aunque no duramos mucho, es difícil encontrar alguna chica que no te quiera sólo por tu físico, digo que son lindas y rápidamente quieren una cita conmigo, es algo frustrante ¿sabes?

—Oh pobrecito, no debe ser fácil aguantar tantas chicas locas por ti—dijo la menor con falsa tristeza.

Evan rio.

—Lo mismo va para ti, estoy seguro que no le gustas sólo a mi hermano y a Kentin, seguro que hay más chicos ¿no? A menos que te gusten las mujeres.

—Muy gracioso, bueno, tres chicos también me han confesado sus sentimientos, pero yo los quiero como amigos, aunque son muy apuestos, pero no me atraen de esa manera.

— ¿Segura que no te gustan las mujeres?

Sucrette le dio otro golpe amistoso al mayor.

—Simplemente no ha llegado el chico indicado para mí.

—Jejejeje de acuerdo, de acuerdo, por cierto, ya te dije lo mío, ahora cuéntame tu sueño.

La sonrisa de Sucrette se borró y se volvió a sonrojar.

—Eh…p-pues…

Pero el sonido de un mensaje los interrumpió, Sucrette sacó su celular y miró que tenía un mensaje de Alexy.

¡Es verdad! Ella le iba a comentar a Evan de la fiesta.

 ** _"¿Tienes el número de Evan? Te lo puedo pasar si quieres para que le cuentes de la fiesta"_**

Sucrette suspiró, quizás realmente era el destino que hizo que apareciera Evan.

—Evan…esto…no sé si quieras pero…

— ¿Sí?

—El sábado habrá una fiesta en casa de un amigo del instituto, Alexy y Armin también vendrán junto con Kentin, a tus hermanos y a Kentin les encantaría que tú también fueras como una manera de despedirte ya que volverás a la escuela militar.

—Oh vaya, que tierno de su padre pero no estoy seguro de que sea tan bienvenido, las chicas que estaban contigo en el centro comercial ese día ¿también irá? En especial esa chica Rosalya.

—Descuida, ellas también están de acuerdo, además podrás pasar más tiempo con tus hermanos y con Kentin.

— ¿Y contigo también? —dijo Evan con su típica sonrisa seductora.

Sucrette tenía un tic en el ojo.

—Lo dudo, seguro estaré con Rosalya así que lo siento.

Evan sonrió divertido.

—Es una lástima, pero si eso significa poder pasar más tiempo con mis hermanos y con Kentin antes de irme entonces está bien, iré, ¿a qué hora será?

—A las seis, ten, aquí hay un croquis para llegar a su departamento—dijo la menor dándole una hojita al moreno.

—Muy bien estaré allí.

—Entonces nos vemos allí—dijo Sucrette para luego levantarse—se hace tarde tengo que regresar a casa, entonces nos vemos el sábado Evan, hasta pronto.

Sucrette estaba a punto de irse pero una fuerte mano tomó su brazo deteniéndola, Sucrette volteó a mirar a Evan desconcertada.

—Sé que esto es repentino, ¿pero te gustaría que pasara por ti para ir a la fiesta juntos?

— ¿Eh?

Vaya, eso sí que fue repentino.

—Eh… ¿Por qué?

—Porque el tiempo que nos fuimos conociendo fue más por Kentin, me gustaría conocerte aunque sea un poco más antes de irme.

Sucrette estaba sorprendida, aunque…la verdad no le molestaba la idea, conocer un poco más a Evan fuera de problemas no sonaba tan mal.

—Si no es problema para ti, está bien.

— ¡Bien! Pasaré por ti a las cinco y media.

—De acuerdo

Dicho eso Evan se levantó para irse también.

—Entonces nos vemos el sábado linda, que tengas una linda semana—dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa para luego guiñarle el ojo, sin más, se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Sucrette sonrió, entre más platicaba con Evan, más le agradaba, incluso saber que Evan le teme a las películas de terror le parece adorable.

—Él…es único a su manera—susurró.

Quizás la fiesta no es mala idea después de todo.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Era viernes por la noche, Sucrette ya tenía su ropa lista para la fiesta del día siguiente, suspiró, desde que tuvo esa interesante plática con Evan no ha podido dejar de pensar en el moreno, era tan extraño, pero es que él la hacía sentir tan diferente, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en Evan, movió la cabeza hacia los lados, quizás era por el sueño caliente que tuvo con él, sonrió burlándose de sí misma.

— ¿Por qué pienso tanto en él? Esto es demasiado.

Sin pensarlo más decidió acostarse para estar fresca en la mañana, pero antes de acostarse escuchó su celular, al parecer le llegó un mensaje, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje de Evan, es verdad que Alexy le había dado su número para hablar con él.

 ** _"Estoy ansioso por ver qué te pondrás mañana, aunque te ves guapa con lo que sea, bueno te veo mañana, buenas noches"_**

De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, era un simple mensaje de Evan por todos los cielos, ¿por qué sentía emoción? Decidió no pensar más en ello y simplemente responder el mensaje.

 ** _"Que halagador, no te emociones, me pondré algo simple, buenas noches galán"_**

Y con una sonrisa divertida, dejó su celular en su mesita de noche y se acostó por fin a dormir.

Eran las diez de la mañana, Sucrette desayunaba en la sala aprovechando que sus padres salieron con su tía, tenía que buscar su vestimenta para la fiesta, el mensaje de Evan rondaba su mente sin poder evitar sonreír, ¿enserio? Sólo era un mensaje, no tenía nada de especial.

Suspiró y terminó de desayunar para ir directo a lavarse los dientes.

Buscó el conjunto adecuado, no quería ser regañada por Alexy y Rosa por su "desinterés en la moda", un bonito vestido corto sin mangas con unos bonitos tacones ¡Perfecto!

Se vistió y arregló su cabello, se sentía hermosa, que agradable fue comprar ese vestido con sus mejores amigos en la tienda de Leigh, el novio de la albina sin duda tiene un excelente gusto en vestidos.

Se miró al espejo orgullosa del resultado, respiró hondo, Evan la recogería en siete minutos, se fue a la sala a esperar, de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, que extraño.

Con total puntualidad, el timbre sonó, Sucrette miró el reloj sorprendida, esperaba que el mayo llegara al menos dos minutos tarde, pero no, fue realmente puntual, que detalle.

Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, Evan parecía fascinado con la apariencia de la menor.

—Wow…te ves…muy guapa.

— ¿Eh? Oh…gracias jejeje.

Tímidamente Sucrette pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, sentía sus mejillas arder.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Sucrette asintió y ambos fueron rumbo a casa de Nathaniel.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por el rubio, al ver a Sucrette Nathaniel no tardó en sonrojarse.

—Vaya, estás muy linda Sucrette.

—Gracias Nathaniel, tú también luces muy apuesto.

Nathaniel sonrió con timidez y se hizo a un lado dándole acceso a ambos para entrar.

—Disfruten la fiesta—dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, aunque a quien más iba dirigida esa sonrisa era a Sucrette.

El ambiente era típico de una fiesta, música, baile, bebidas, botanas, comida, no estaba mal, tal parece que todos cooperaron, Sucrette también tenía que dar de su parte.

—Toma Nathaniel, trajimos una tres pizzas.

— ¡Genial! Dámelas, las pondré en la mesa.

Dicho eso el rubio llevó las pizzas a la mesa.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no iba a una fiesta, parte de mi vida la he dedicado a la militar—dijo Evan.

—Pues es el momento perfecto para divertirte—dijo Sucrette con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón.

En eso los gemelos se acercan a Evan.

— ¡Que bueno que viniste! —exclamó el peliazul con entusiasmo dándole un fuerte abrazo al mayor, Evan correspondió con gusto.

—Que agradable es verte de manera diferente al militar hermano, te ves más juvenil—dijo Armin.

—Je, gracias.

En eso los hermanos centran su mirada en Sucrette.

—Vaya, sin duda el vestido te pega fabuloso, sabíamos que era una buena elección, que bueno que fuimos a comprarla—dijo Alexy con orgullo.

Con un leve sonrojo y una traviesa sonrisa Armin se acercó a Sucrette.

—Seguro que si hubieras venido en pijama igual te verías guapa.

Sucrette sonrió divertida, sin duda Armin hacía elogios muy a su estilo.

— ¡Vengan únanse a la fiesta! —exclamó Alexy entusiasmado.

Los gemelos se alejaron, Armin fue a la mesa de la comida y Alexy fue directo a bailar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Sucrette al mayor.

—Mmm supongo que me uniré a mi hermano para tomar ponche, no me agrada mucho bailar.

—Ya veo, yo me uniré a Alexy y a Rosa, te veo al rato.

—De acuerdo.

Y sin más ambos se separaron.

Rosa se sintió emocionada al ver a Sucrette con el maravilloso vestido, quiso sacarle fotos pero Sucrette se negó, la fiesta continuó, Iris siendo la chica sociable que es platicó alegremente con Evan, el moreno no tardó en disculparse con la pelinaranja, fue agradable conocer a alguien tan alegre como Iris.

Ámber no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a Evan, claro que sus intentos de seducción eran en vano, el mayor tenía sus ojos puestos en Sucrette quien platicaba animadamente con Priya y Kim.

La fiesta continuaba, los chicos se acercaban a Sucrette en especial Kentin, pero por alguna razón Sucrette no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Evan, cuando ambos chocaban la mirada rápidamente volteaban a ver hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ya era las diez y media de la noche y la fiesta seguía muy movida, después de tanto ponche, Evan salió un rato a tomar aire, necesitaba alejarse un poco de ese ambiente fiestero, quizás porque ya no era tan joven como antes, pero también le estaba fastidiando el coqueteo de Ámber, pero bueno, está en plena edad, normal que sea así.

Aprovechando que el rubio estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, Evan se apoyó tranquilamente en el barandal, el viento golpeaba su rostro suavemente, suspiró, feliz de haber pasado un agradable momento con sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

Evan volteó sorprendido al escuchar aquella conocida voz, era Sucrette quien salió del departamento del rubio.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire, el ambiente me hace sentir un poco viejo, soy diez años mayor que todos ustedes—dijo el moreno entre risas.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues tal parece que para Ámber eso no importaba.

—Mmm esa chica es guapa pero…no es mi tipo, y seguro aún no es mayor de edad.

—Jejeje no, la verdad es que no.

—Lo supuse, no quiero ir a la cárcel muchas gracias.

Sucrette rio levemente y se puso a un lado de Eva apoyándose en el barandal.

—Hace un buen clima—comentó la menor.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, y dime, ¿por qué no estás en la fiesta?

—Tenía ganas de un poco de tranquilidad y…

— ¿Y?

—No te vi adentro, me pareció extraño.

—Oh que linda, ¿me extrañaste?

—Je, sigue soñando.

Evan rio levemente.

—Que agradable sería volver a ser joven.

—Suenas como un viejo.

—Quizás porque ya estoy viejo, sin darme cuenta ya tendré treinta.

—Seguro seguirás igual de guapo.

—Je, supongo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos miraron al cielo, segundos después Evan rompió el silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Qué soñaste?

Sucrette abrió los ojos con estupor, rayos, tenía la esperanza de que Evan lo olvidara.

—Eh…realmente no es importante.

—Oh vamos, yo te confesé unas cuantas cosas, me parece justo que tú me cuentes tu sueño, no pude dormir bien por la intriga.

—No exageres.

—No exagero.

Sucrette tragó duro, ¿enserio le iba a contar ese vergonzoso sueño? Joder, un trato es un trato.

—Te daré un buen golpe si te burlas.

—Prometo no reírme.

La menor respiró hondo.

—Yo…bueno…hace días tuve…un sueño algo intenso.

— ¿Intenso?

—Soñé que por primera vez…hacía el amor con un chico.

Evan se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estás en la edad, es normal, yo tampoco soy un santo en mis sueños.

—Pero…ese chico no era un chico cualquiera.

— ¿Ah no?

—Ese chico…bueno—Sucrette tragó duro antes de continuar—ese chico…eras tú Evan.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, Evan estaba estupefacto, bueno, ahora comprendía por qué Sucrette sentía tanta vergüenza en decirlo, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué sentir, era la primera vez que se sentía así, debería sentirse halagado pero…sentía…vergüenza.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo?

— ¿Eh?

—Tu sueño, ¿qué te hice en tu sueño?

— ¡N-No me preguntes eso! —exclamó sonrojada.

—Jejejeje lo siento, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo como eso, me da curiosidad.

— ¡Ni loca te lo pienso decir! Joder, tomar tanto ponche te ha afectado, mejor entremos.

Sucrette estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero el moreno la detuvo mirándola con intensidad, Sucrette se sentía intimidada.

—Dime, ¿qué hicimos en tu sueño? Me gustaría saber los detalles.

— ¿E-Estás loco?

—Quizás un poco.

—No pienso contarte nada, suficiente vergüenza sentí al contarte que tuve un sueño así.

—Anda, sólo quedará entre nosotros lo prometo.

Sucrette intentaba evitar la mirada de Eva, ¿enserio le estaba pidiendo que le contara los detalles de su sueño? Ese chico estaba loco.

Pero…

—N-Nos besábamos.

— ¿Eh?

—Era en mi habitación…nosotros…nos besábamos.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, quería callarse pero su boca seguía hablando.

—Ambos estábamos nerviosos y…tú…me besabas el cuello.

Evan escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, sólo se le venía algo a la mente.

— ¿Cómo era nuestro beso?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Era sencillo…o intenso?

— ¿Te gustaría experimentarlo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Te gustaría experimentar…todo lo que hicimos en tu sueño?

Y de pronto…Sucrette sintió una extraña excitación.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Evan se estaba despidiendo de los gemelos mientras Sucrette se despedía de Rosa.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Creí que te quedarías a dormir en mi casa ¿por qué te vas ahora? —preguntó la albina.

—Yo…es que tengo que llegar ya a mi casa.

—Pero tus padres te dieron permiso de quedarte en mi casa, Sucrette dime la verdad ¿por qué te vas?

Sucrette se mordió el labio inferior, ¿cómo contarle a su mejor amiga que iba a ir a un hotel con Evan? ¿Sería buena idea?

—Escucha Rosa, te diré la verdad pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie y menos a Alexy, no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar.

—Descuida, te escucho.

Sucrette suspiró antes de continuar.

—Iré a un hotel con Evan.

Rosa abrió los ojos con estupor y estuvo a punto de gritar pero Sucrette puso rápidamente su mano en la boca de Rosa.

— ¡Te lo pido no hagas un escándalo!

— ¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué irás a un hotel con Evan? ¿Acaso tienen alguna relación?

— ¡No! Yo…joder…es muy largo de contar, te prometo contarte todo desde el inicio pero ahora necesito enserio que me cubras.

—Pero…

—Por favor Rosa, como tu mejor amiga te lo pido.

Rosa suspiró, estaba desconcertada pero la mirada de Sucrette se decía claramente que quería ir con el moreno, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Tenían alguna relación prohibida? Bueno, sea lo que sea ya le pediría explicaciones a Sucrette al siguiente día.

—Está bien, yo te cubro, pero por favor ten cuidado.

Sucrette sonrió y abrazó a Rosa como agradecimiento, sin más, se acercó a Evan.

— ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí

—Bien, antes tenemos que ir a una farmacia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

—No podemos irnos al hotel sin estar bien preparados, vámonos.

Sin más ambos se fueron.

Después de pasar por la farmacia y comprar unos condones (obvio fue Evan quien los compró ya que Sucrette se moría de vergüenza) fueron a un bonito hotel, para su buena suerte, la recepcionista no pidió la identificación de Sucrette, de lo contario tendrían que haber ido al departamento de Evan y no sería la misma comodidad.

Al entrar, notaron la bonita habitación blanca, un espejo grande pegado a la pared, una cama con bonitas sábanas rojas y almohadas en forma de corazón, habían condones y lubricante en la mesita de noche, pero Evan tenía más confianza en los condones que compró.

Sucrette comenzó a sentir muchos nervios, estaba en un hotel con un chico, y más importante aún ¡Con el hermano mayor de los gemelos! Respiró hondo, no había marcha atrás, la sola idea de estar a solas con Evan en tal lugar le provocaba una gran excitación.

Con una sonrisa, Evan se sentó en la cama, invitó a Sucrette a sentarse a su lado dando golpecitos en la cama, la menor obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

—Estamos preparados, cuéntame, ¿qué hicimos en tu sueño?

La menor tragó duro antes de comenzar a hablar.

—M-Me besabas.

— ¿Cómo era el beso?

—Fue lento y tierno al principio y…bueno…comenzaste a meter tu lengua en mi boca y el beso se iba haciendo cada vez más y más intenso.

Sucrette estaba más roja que de costumbre, no podía creer que estuviera contando tal cosa al moreno.

Evan no borraba su sonrisa, tomó la barbilla de la menor tomándola por sorpresa.

—Entonces comencemos a hacer tu sueño realidad.

Y sin más, Evan pegó sus labios a los de Sucrette, la menor tenía los ojos como platos, pero no tardó en corresponderle.

Tal como en su sueño, el beso comenzó siendo suave y tierno, segundos después Evan coló su lengua en la boca de la menor, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la azabache, le encantaba, definitivamente le encantaba esa sensación, ambas lenguas se entrelazaban, Evan comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Sucrette, aprovechando que tenía un vestido, gozaba de las suaves y blancas piernas de la menor, Sucrette se dejó.

Después de unos leves minutos, separaron sus bocas recuperando la respiración, ambos totalmente sonrojados, fue un beso tierno y húmedo.

— ¿Qué más hicimos en tu sueño? —preguntó el mayor con la respiración agitada, el calor se estaba apoderando de él.

—M-Me besabas el cuello.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Evan apartó del cabello de la menor haciéndolo hacia atrás, admirando el blanco cuello de la azabache, acercó sus labios comenzando a repartir besos por su cuello, Sucrette sacaba leves suspiros, los labios de Evan se sentían tan bien en su cuello, el mayor lamía y chupaba intentando no dejar marcas.

La temperatura iba subiendo, quizás por la idea de estar con alguien un poco mayor, quizás es por lo guapo y agradable de Evan, quién sabe, pero Sucrette sentía la necesidad de sentir más del moreno.

Cegada por la excitación, Sucrette tomó la mano de Evan y la puso en su pecho, sorprendiendo al moreno.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

—E-En mi sueño me tocabas, quiero que me toques Evan.

No podía crees que dijera esas palabras, pero el deseo era más grande que la vergüenza.

Evan parpadeó sorprendido, pero sonrió, él también quería sentir más de Sucrette, volvió a besarle el cuello mientras le apretaba levemente el pecho.

Sucrette comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo entre las piernas, las cerró fuertemente intentando calmarse, pero le era imposible, era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Con cuidado Evan acostó a Sucrette posicionándose encima de ella.

— ¿Qué más? —preguntó el moreno.

—Me acariciabas, acariciabas mi cuerpo.

Sin más, Evan volvió a atrapar los labios de Sucrette mientras jugaba con sus pechos, podía comenzar a sentir los pezones de la menor bajo ese delicado vestido, apretaba y acariciaba sus pechos, pero él quería sentir más, quería sentir la suavidad de la piel de esa zona.

Cegado por el placer, Evan acercó sus labios a la oreja de Sucrette.

—Déjame verte, quiero quitarte el vestido, quiero sentirte sin la tela de por medio.

Sucrette tragó duro, joder, la voz de Evan es realmente sexy, incluso si quisiera negarse, no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

—H-Hazlo

Dicho eso, Evan bajó los tirantes del vestido, bajando más y más hasta dejar ver su strapless, teniendo su piel más a su dominio, Evan comenzó a besar alrededor del pecho de Sucrette.

— ¿Esto hice en tu sueño? —susurró mientras repartía besos.

—Mmm s-sí…

Evan ya no podía aguantar más, bajó el strapless y por fin pudo admirar los pechos de Sucrette, no eran muy grandes ni muy pequeños, una gran medida.

Sin la tela estorbando, Evan acariciaba los senos de Sucrette.

— ¡Ah! E-Evan…tus manos están frías.

Con una sonrisa, el mayor susurró.

—Entonces calienta mis manos con tu cuerpo preciosa.

Esas simples palabras aumentaban la excitación de la menor.

—Tus pezones están duros, ¿te gusta cómo te toco?

—P-Para de hablar…sólo continúa.

—No, me gusta avergonzarte, eres tan linda estando tan sonrojada.

Evan pellizcó levemente los pezones de la menor.

— ¡Ah! Mmm…

—Tus pechos son tan suaves, y tus pezones están tan duros, quiero conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo.

—C-Cállate…en…mi sueño no hablabas tanto.

—Porque la realidad es mucho mejor ¿sabes?

Evan le quitó el vestido en su totalidad, dejándola en bragas.

Sucrette quería cubrirse, sentía mucha vergüenza, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Evan se lo impedía.

El mayor se inclinó y comenzó a besar los pechos de Sucrette, chupando sus pezones.

— ¡Ah! E-Evan…e-espera… ¡Ah!

Evan acariciaba las piernas de Sucrette, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su sexo.

— ¡Ah! N-No…es…vergonzoso…

—Lo siento, pero eres tan hermosa que no puedo parar…y no quiero parar, además, ya estás muy mojada ¿sabes?

—C-Cállate…no me veas me da vergüenza.

—No, yo quiero verte.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Evan le quitó las bragas a Sucrette, ahora que el cuerpo de la menor estaba totalmente al natural, Evan ya sentía que su erección comenzaba a doler, no le parecía justo que sólo ella mostrara y sintiera, él también quería ser tocado, sin pensarlo más, se quitó la camisa dejando ver su pecho y abdomen bien trabajado.

El calor iba en aumento al ver el cuerpo perfecto de Evan, joder, moría por tocarlo.

Y así fue.

Evan tomó la mano de Sucrette poniéndola en su pecho.

—Tócame—pidió el moreno.

Sucrette tragó duro, comenzó a tocar el perfecto pecho del moreno bajando poco a poco a su abdomen, seguido de esos acarició sus brazos, esos músculos no la dejaban indiferente.

—Quiero verte…quiero ver más de ti Evan—pidió Sucrette, dejándose llevar por la lujuria.

Evan sonrió, feliz de ver que la menor estaba disfrutando.

Decidido, se quitó el pantalón junto con sus boxers.

Sucrette tenía los ojos como platos y su corazón se aceleró.

—Es…grande…realmente…grande.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó el moreno, complacido por la mirada sorprendida de la azabache.

Sucrette no era capaz de responder, sólo asintió.

— ¿Puedo tocar?

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa.

Sucrette llevó tímidamente su mano al miembro de Evan, se sentía tan caliente, no podía dejar de tocarlo, más bien, no quería dejar de tocarlo.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos, apretando levemente la punta del pene, levantó la vista al escuchar suspiros de Evan, el mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba realmente sonrojado ¿eso significaba que le gustaba? ¿Lo estaba disfrutando?

Con eso en mente, Sucrette aumentó el movimiento, pero…quería más, quería probar más, ella también tenía la respiración agitada, era como si toda su inocencia se fuera por el caño y sólo quedara la lujuria.

Llevó su otra mano al miembro y comenzó a masturbar con más fuerza al moreno.

Evan sentía que estaba llegando a su límite.

—P-Para Sucrette…para…

Pero la menor no obedecía, no quería parar, no importara lo que pasara, ella quería continuar.

Evan ya no aguantó más, y sin poder avisar, se corrió, manchando las manos de la menor llenándola de sorpresa.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, Sucrette miraba con extrañeza el líquido blanco de sus manos.

—Lo siento…no quise correrme en tus manos.

—Está bien…si es tuyo...no me molesta—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Evan la miró sorprendido, Sucrette parecía maravillada mirando sus manos, definitivamente era una nueva experiencia para ella, y también para él, el cuerpo de Sucrette era una maravilla, tocarla era el paraíso, y ser tocado por ella era un manjar.

Pero…

—Sucrette…creo que…debemos parar.

— ¿Eh?

Sucrette lo miraba desconcertada, ¿parar? ¿A esas alturas realmente quería parar?

—P-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Estoy haciendo mal las cosas?

—No, no es eso, te juro que estoy disfrutando mucho esto, y por esa misma razón creo que debemos parar.

— ¡No te entiendo! Si ambos lo estamos disfrutando ¿por qué quieres parar?

—Ambos somos vírgenes, si continúo hasta el final no habrá marcha atrás, en primer lugar te convencí de venir a un hotel en vez de quedarte a seguir disfrutando con tus amigos, hice que cancelaras tu pijamada con Rosa, y todo por…por tu sueño.

— ¿Eh?

—Escucha Sucrette, desde que te vi por primera vez sentí una fuerte atracción por ti, pero Kentin no paraba de hablarme de ti, me di cuenta rápidamente que le gustas, y no sólo eso sino que también le gustas a Armin, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí que mi mejor amigo y mi hermano estén enamorados de ti? No sé si soy una mala persona pero les mentó diciendo que te llevaría a casa porque te sentías cansada, pero…cuando me dijiste que soñaste conmigo…realmente me sentí feliz y me dejé llevar, quería experimentar contigo lo que hicimos en tu sueño, pero…creo que ésta no es la forma correcta de quitarte tu primera vez.

—Pero Evan…yo…yo quiero tener relaciones contigo.

—Y yo contigo, pero Sucrette, me iré de vuelta a la militar por un buen tiempo, ¿qué pasará? ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando me vaya?

—Yo…

—Como te dije, si continúo no seré capaz de detenerme, no habrá marcha atrás, ¿qué pasará cuando me vaya? No quiero que por mi culpa te sientas mal, te juro que esto que estamos haciendo tiene un gran significado para mí.

—Evan tú…me gustas…realmente me gustas, sí, admito que tu físico tiene algo que ver, pero eso es lo de menos para mí, tienes una personalidad agradable, y aunque fue tonto de tu parte hacerte el machito provocando peleas, sé que eres una buena persona, sé que lo único que querías era hacer de Kentin un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, y eso es algo que valoro mucho, y aunque no nos conocemos tanto, siento una fuerte conexión entre nosotros, esto que siento no lo he sentido por nadie, es la primera vez que me siento tan llena de vida, tan segura…tan…

—Sucrette…

Las lágrimas de la menor no tardaron en salir.

—Es también por la edad ¿verdad? Sólo son 10 años de diferencia Evan, no es gran cosa.

—Escucha Sucrette, tú vas para la universidad, debes concentrarte en tus estudios, no quiero distraerte, conocerás a más chicos y…

— ¡No lo entiendes! No me interesa conocer a más chicos, son sólo 10 malditos años de diferencia, ya casi cumplo 18 Evan.

Evan tenía una mirada triste, no le gustaba ver llorar a Sucrette, acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

—Sucrette, me iré por un año entero… ¿Serás capaz de esperarme? ¿Enserio quieres una relación conmigo?

Sucrette lo miró, pensando por un momento, y con una sonrisa, acarició la mejilla del moreno.

—Sí, te esperaré, yo quiero realmente estar contigo, me concentraré en mis estudios, tendré buenas notas, pero también quiero estar contigo así que te esperaré, sé que Kentin y Armin comprenderán.

Evan sonrió para luego abrazar a Sucrette, se sentía tan agradable sentir la piel de Sucrette contra la suya, su cuerpo tan cálido, sus pechos apretados contra él.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevó sus manos a los pechos de la menor sorprendiéndola.

Con una sonrisa, Evan susurró en la oreja de la azabache.

—Sé que dije que no te quitaría tu virginidad, pero nunca dije que iba a dejar de tocarte.

Sucrette desconcertada procesaba lo dicho por Evan, luego de unos segundos sonrió.

—Yo también quiero seguir tocándote.

Y sin más, ambos pasaron toda la noche entre besos y caricias, incluso si no llegaban a más, transmitían sus sentimientos por medio de esas muestras de amor.

El día de la partida de Evan había llegado, los gemelos y Kentin se despedían del mayor, Armin y Alexy estaban tristes, querían pasar más tiempo con su hermano mayor pero Evan les prometió volver dentro de un año, eso animó a los gemelos.

Kentin también se sentía triste, pero feliz a la vez, Evan siempre quiso orientar a nuevos reclutas y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, además, él también lo iba a esperar dentro de un año.

Después de una conmovedora despedida, Evan fue directo a la estación de autobuses, dispuesto por fin a irse, sus hermanos y Kentin, Evan esperaba tranquilamente en la parada de autobuses cuando…

—Que bueno que te alcancé.

Con una sonrisa, Evan volteó a mirar a Sucrette quien también le sonreía.

—Me alegra que vinvieras.

—No iba a estar tranquila si no te veía antes de que te fueras.

Sin pensarlo, Evan tomó de la cintura a la menor para depositarle un tierno beso, pero Sucrette quería más, puso su mano en la nuca de Evan para aumentar la intensidad, ambas lenguas invadieron la boca del contrario.

Segundos después ambos se separaron.

—Realmente te voy a extrañar—dijo el moreno.

—Y yo a ti.

En eso, el autobús donde se iría Evan por fin había llegado.

Sucrette suspiró, triste por tener que separarse del moreno.

—Confío en ti, prométeme que volverás dentro de un año—dijo Sucrette acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

—Lo prometo Sucrette, dentro de un año… **volveré por ti.**

Ambos sonrieron y pegaron sus frentes.

Un año, sólo un año, al terminar el año, ambos volverán a estar juntos sin temores, felices de sentirse libres y amarse sin miedo.

 **Fin**


End file.
